Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 3$ and $y = 3$. $6$ $x$ $^2 + 4$ $y$ $ - 10$
Answer: Substitute $3$ for ${x}$ and $3$ for ${y}$ $ = 6{(3)}^2 + 4{(3)} - 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(9) + 4{(3)} - 10 $ $ = 54 + 12 - 10 $ $ = 56$